


Potentially Questionable Domesticity

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Love is... [17]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Kelly is agreatthird parent, thank you.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & Leslie Shay, Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey, Matthew Casey & Leslie Shay
Series: Love is... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Potentially Questionable Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I ask for prompts and then I post _this_. >_>; In my defense this little thing was just sitting there on my computer (and had been for ages: the file says I created it in August 2017!) and needed like _three lines_ to be finished. So, uh, have some TERRIBLE TERRIBLE DUBIOUS FLUFF? Gaaah.

If there's anything little Killian Shay has inherited from his father, it's the mind-boggling ability to widen his eyes to impossible degrees.

"Kid," Kelly says with a grin as they wait outside the Arson building for Matt to finish work, Kelly leaning on the car and Killian nearly dangling out of it to stare at everyone walking by, "if you make your eyes any bigger, they're gonna fall out of your head."

He didn't think it was possible, but Killian's eyes actually widen _further_ at that.

"Daddy! Unca Kelly say my eyes are gonna fall out of my head," Killian promptly snitches a second later as Matt gets within view.

Kelly snorts. Matt spares a hello-kiss and an amused glance at him, and seriously answers, kissing his son on the forehead: "Don't worry, Kili, Uncle Kelly is wrong. Your eyes can't fall out, they're tied inside your head."

" _Tied inside my head?"_ the kid asks, gobsmacked. " _With a knot?_ "

Kelly snickers. Matt throws him a shut-up-you-idiot look, and continues, solemn nod and all, while buckling Killian up into his car seat: "Absolutely. They can't fall out, kiddo."

There's silence for less than a minute, as Matt and Kelly get settled and buckled-in themselves and Kelly pulls them out of his parking spot and into the usual late-afternoon traffic, the kid pondering Matt's dubious biological statement with hilarious seriousness.

"But _how?_ " is all he then asks _all the way home_ , along with: "Did you tie them, Daddy? Did you make a knot with them in Mommy's stomach like Unca Kelly with the boat?"

 _Whaaat_ , Kelly thinks, struggling not to cackle as he drives, not helped at all by Matt biting his lips in silent laughter next to him in between replies of "I don't know, sweetie" and "You should ask your Mom, she's a medic, she knows these things."

Shay is, predictably, not particularly impressed with them (well, _him_ : Matt, as baby-making partner, always seems to get a free pass) later on, having fielded Killian's questions about eyes and stomaches and knots (and how the inside of a boat is not its stomach and Mommy is not a boat) for over an hour, and it only gets worse when Kelly takes it upon himself to demonstrate exactly what a pair of tied eyes looks like by dangling two doodled-on ping-pong balls taped to either end of a string in front of Killian's face at the dinner table.

Especially when the kid giggles, bounces out of his seat to catch them, gets ink all over his hands (oops, guess marker on plastic balls doesn't dry that quick!), and nearly falls off his chair. (Kelly catches him, real quick and all, but Shay's eyes are like an eagle's when it comes to her son. _Nothing_ gets past her. It's _scary_.)

"I'm _so glad_ I didn't have this kid with _you_ ," she groans, snatching up the kid in question and holding him away from Kelly. "I shudder to think what your genes would have done to his brain."

"Hey now, that's mean," he laughs, not offended in the least.

"But so true," she ripostes, as Killian quietly watches them both with wide curious eyes. "At least _Matt_ has working brain cells."

"They've gotten a bit smashed in a few times, though," Matt snickers from behind the kitchen counter, eyeing them in amusement while stirring a pot of sauce.

"Nah," Shay answers, "You've just always been a bit touched in the head in some aspects. I mean, why else would you marry this idiot," she adds, waving a hand at Kelly while balancing Killian on one hip.

"Now that's _definitely_ mean," Kelly protests as Matt simply laughs.

"Stop corrupting my son," Shay shoots back.

"But it's my job!" Kelly exclaims indignantly. " _You two_ are the parents, you make him behave; I'm the fun uncle, I corrupt him. It's the way of the world!"

"Go corrupt _Matt_ ," she hisses back dangerously, like the overprotective lioness she's turned into, walking to the bathroom hunched protectively over her precious, ink-stained cub.

"Oh yeah," Matt agrees amiably, grinning wide and bright as he passes by Kelly to set the food on the table, "you could do that."

"It'd be _really_ fucked up if I was your fun uncle," Kelly snorts, following his gorgeous, gorgeous man like a hungry puppy and stealing a baby tomato from the salad bowl while Matt turns to give him a _look_.

"Ew, _Kelly!_ " is the predicted disgusted whine, making Kelly grin like the idiot he's always accused of being as he gobbles his tiny stolen fruit whole.

"Besides," he continues while Matt shakes his head in mock consternation, either at his manners or his reasoning or both, "I don't think there's any part of you left to corrupt, anyway."

He gets a swat for his troubles, but that just makes him grin wider.


End file.
